Fighting the Past to Save the Future
by Lady Blue Eyes 1
Summary: A boy dissapears, Tyson gets frequent nightmares, a mysterious girl who knows more than she tells, a daring kidnapper with a thirst for power and a deadly trap 3000 years in the making.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Disclaimer- Don't know nuttin' :) 

  
  


Here's my newest fic, got the idea on the CAN believe it or not. X_X (Just don't tell) 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Blue lightning crackled in the grey sky, a light rain began to fall. A normal summer storm. 

A lone figure stood on a stretch of beach, rain soaking his black coat and wetting his platinum blond hair. The figure's eyes were grey, a light icy grey. His skin was pale and he was of average height for a teenage boy. A lonely person, standing in the soaked sand. 

Thunder boomed in the distance and the rain began to pour as lighting cracked across the sky. 

The figure rubbed his hands together, just staring through the fog and rain to the river, as if he was waiting for someone -- something. 

  
  


Night fell before anything stirred. No one had seemed to see the boy as they rushed to their cars, or ran home caught walking in the rain. 

It stopped raining around midnight and stars slowly speared from behind the clouds, the moon casting an eerie light over the ground. 

The boy looked up, studying the clearing sky-- like black velvet with diamonds littering the surface. 'He should be here.' he thought. 'I've waited forever.' He looked around . 'Where are you, K.? You said we'd meet today.' 

Suddenly a person walked up behind him, soft footsteps making little noise in the damp sand.

The boy turned. "K.?" 

The person looked up, grinning. "Well, it seems we have met finally. My little pet." 

The boy gulped. "Tell me, why do you want me help?" 

"You have something I want."

"What? K, what do you want?" 

"Your past." The man grabbed him, slapping his hand over the boy's mouth. 

As the boy struggled, something fell out of his pocket-- then they vanished. 

  
  


Tyson had a happy, dreamy look plastered on his face as he slept that night. His head at the wrong end of the bed and completely unaware of what was going on -- but not for long. 

***

Suddenly he was pulled from his dream in which he was eating donuts with Max and he felt like we was falling, through black mist. Finally, he landed hard on a white floor. Tyson moaned and looked around. "Hey, what happened to my dream." 

"Tyson." said a voice. A loud voice, dangerous but calm. 

Tyson whipped his head back and forth. "Where are you?" he asked. 

Suddenly the blue and white form of Dragoon came before Tyson, it's orang eyes staring at it's master. 

"Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here." 

"Someone needs your help Tyson." said Dragoon's deep voice. 

Tyson stared. Then said, "You pulled me away from my donut dream from that?!" 

Dragoon sighed, it seemed he had a lot to say and patience wasn't one of Dragoon's strongest qualities. "Tyson, listen to me." he said. "Go to the beach now! Someone is in great danger! Go now!" 

Tyson stared, but before he could protest about wanting to finish his other dream, he was pulled from his sleep. 

*** 

The boy opened his eyes. "Dragoon?" Tyson murmured, then fell asleep again. 

Tyson's Beyblade, glowed with impatience. 

  
  


Some hero.......................................... 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The First Clue

HELLO! And yes, I finally updated X______X'

I did have this chapter written out about two weeks ago, but my computer acted up and it got deleted. 

Apollo- * wacks crap out of computer with mallet* Uh hm! 

LBE- 0_______________0 ...... XD YOU STUPID YAMI! YOU BROKE My &(%#$#$ COMPUTER AHHH I()* (&^*&%$$$$$$$! (^&&% !!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- we are having some technical difficulties, please stand by. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Tyson yawned as he walked down the neat white pavement, shaded by a few trees in the early June sun. He hummed quietly to himself as he turned the corner to his school's street. He saw Max and Kenny waiting for him at the walls. 

"HEY! Kenny, Max I'm here!" Tyson declared, picking up his relaxed pace to a run. 

"Tyson!" Max laughed. 

"Well, well." said Kenny. "You're not late . . . . for once." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. 

Max met Tyson with a high five. "Ya not--" 

He was cut off by the bells tolling. 

"LATE!" 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

  
  


"Hmmm?" The boy groaned, opening one icy grey eye. He lay slumped in a pile on cold hard floor in a star shaped room. He rolled over onto his back, the ceiling was so high, he couldn't see the top through the dark. 

He sat up, gingerly touching the bump that had swelled on the back of his head. He squinted and sighed. "Where am I?" 

Wobbling a bit, the boy stood up. He rubbed his head again and looked around. There was only one door in the five-sided room. It was tall and narrow, painted black. 

'Well, this is interesting.' he thought. The boy walked around in a circle looking up. "HELLO?" he called, but was only answered by his echo in the cold grey room. 

'What oh what have you got yourself into Takuya Yakuta?' he asked himself. 

Suddenly, the black door glowed with a blue light around the edges. 

"What the...." Takuya whispered. 

The door glowed again, beckoning Takuya. 

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Hm, what could it hurt?" BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

  
  


Tyson and Max took the long way back to Tyson's house, walking along the river-- Kenny had to stay behind to study in the library. 

Tyson sighed. "Oh Max, I just KNOW I failed that science test." 

Max smiled, closing his eyes. "Oh I don't know Tyson." he said. "I probably did not better." 

"Ya, right." Tyson replied. "You MOM's a SCIENTIST!" 

"So?" Max laughed, shrugging. "I didn't study you know." 

"I still bet you did better then me." Tyson grumbled. 

Max laughed again as the crossed the cement bridge over the river. He turned and looked over the water. "So, Tyson." he said. "Any plans for the summer?" 

"Meh." Tyson replied, shrugging.

"Meh? What does 'meh' mean?" 

"I don't know if we are doing anything."

"Well I do." Max said cheerily. "Me and dad are going to visit my mom. She's working in a lab in Colorado now." 

"That's cool, Max." said Tyson. He continued walking. "Say hi for me, okay?" 

Max caught up with his friend. "Well," he half whispered. "I'm trying to get dad to convince us all to go. And maybe we can convince Mr. Dickinson to pay our tickets . . . we'll call it work for the good of the team and a Beybladers everywhere!" 

As they walked along, Tyson suddenly grabbed his head. "AH!" he screamed. 

"What is it Tyson?" Max asked. "What's wrong?" 

Tyson looked up, "Ah! It hurts." 

"What hurts?" 

"My heAAAAADDD!" he stared yelling again. 

"Tyson!" Max gasped, but then suddenly Tyson stopped. 

"The pains gone." He panted.

"That was scary" Max said, "Are you sure y--"

Tyson screamed again, grabbing something out of his coat pocket-- his Beyblade. He flung Dragoon away a few feet. "AH! It's burning." He gasped and looked at the blade. 

Max looked too. "It's burning?" he asked. "Well, I don't know as much as Kenny, but I'd say that isn't good." 

Tyson started to walk over to his Beyblade, when it suddenly started rolling. "HEY!" Tyson yelled. "Come back here Dragoon!" 

'Now it's running away?' Max thought, then followed Tyson, dashing off into the sand. 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

As Takuya opened the door, he found nothing but black. He gingerly put his foot out, to find and unseen floor. 

'Ok.' he thought. 'This seems simple enough.' He reached out and found an invisible wall too. Takuya took a few unsure steps forward, then has second thoughts. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.' he thought. But as he turned to go back, he ran into a force field. 

"Ouch!" he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Well I guess that means there's no turning back."

He sighed and continued walking forward, even now and then he would step back, only to find that the force field had moved up as well. He shook his head and continued walking, leaning one of his hands along the invisible wall. 

Suddenly, out of no where a huge silver form appeared. It's burning green eyes blinked. 

Takuya jumped. "AHHHHHH!" 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE* 

  
  


"AH!" Tyson yelled. "Come back here dragoon."

The while Beyblade bounced on a small mound of sand as it hit the beach.

Max panted as he ran along. "Tyson, what is going on?"

Dragoon suddenly stopped, close to the water. 

"Ah ha!" Tyson cheered, but nearly tripped over his feet stopping. He skidded and landed on his knees. He touched it lightly to make sure it wasn't burning then picked it up. He suddenly was met with a blur of scenes: a boy being kidnaped, a picture of a orphanage in the next city over, a man with a shadowed face, a little girl sitting along on some cold steps crying. 

Tyson's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

Max knelt beside Tyson. "That was too weird." 

"Yeah...." Tyson said, then suddenly remembered his dream with Dragoon. "Beach . . . . he murmured. "The beach!" 

"Beach?" Max repeated. 

Tyson began to nod. "Yeah I--"

Something sparkled near where Dragoon had stopped. 

"Huh?" Tyson whispered and picked the laminated card out of the sand. 

"What's that?" Max asked. 

"I dunno." 

The card was about the same size as a driver's licence. On the left side was a picture of a boy's face. His hair was platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. On the right it read: 

SPRING SHADE CATHOLIC ORPHANAGE 

Name- Yakuta, Takuya Age-15 

Sex- Male Height- 5'10" 

Child number- 66601313 

  
  


"A identification card.... for an orphanage?" Max exclaimed. "That's kinda weird." 

Tyson's eyes widen. He remembered his dream. "Someone needs help. . . . ." 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hi! Hope you liked. Now, the catholic thing. . . . um I'm not singling them out in anyways alright? So please no one take offense. It's not meant like that.

Sorry again for the wait! ^^ '

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 Somethings up again

HELLO :D Thank you everyone for the reviews :D Here's Chapter 3. :) 

___________________________________________________________________ ...............

Apollo- *pushes in* eh, eh, wait a sec! 

LBE- What? 

Apollo- I haven't committed any random acts of evil yet. 

LBE- So? 

Marik- Yes, see even I'm behaving! 

LBE- What are you doing here? This is a Bey Blade fan fiction. 

Marik- Oh 

Bakura- I guess Apollo's staying here then right? 

Apollo- *looks at reader* hmmmmmm na. Let's go. 

LBE- Sorry about that. NOW C3 !!!!!! 

Tala- HEY! Wait, I'm evil-- 

LBE- GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!! GET OUT!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHH!" Takuya screamed, but couldn't step back. He was stuck in between a monster and a force field. He stood there, unable to move or do anything but scream and stare. 

The silver mist melted away forming, a huge three headed dragon. The other head's eyes's opened-- a pair of blue and a pair of red. 

Takuya gasped. "What is going on here!" he cried as the dragon snapped it's fangs, each as long as his arm. "SOMEONE HELP!" He pleaded. 

The dragon growled and the left head swung to look at Takuya. 

Takuya gulped, the dragon head was so close, he could feel it's hot breath on his face. 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

"Spring Shade Catholic Orphanage?" Max read aloud. 

Tyson nodded, standing up. He looked to the card and then to his Beyblade. Dragoon shimmered red for a second then stopped, but only Tyson saw it. "It's in the next town over." Tyson said. "I passed it when my mom brought me to her work one day." 

"Do you think we should return it?" 

"How, Max?" Tyson asked. 

"We'll go to Spring Shade, stupid." he said. "And we'll give it back." 

Tyson didn't speak. 'But how did it get here in the first place?' He thought. 'This doesn't make sense.' Suddenly his Beyblade vibrated and glowed, again with light only Tyson could see. 'Dragoon, what is going on?' He sighed. 

Max looked at Tyson. "Hello? Earth to Tyson!" 

"Oh!" Tyson jumped. "Ya, maybe we should bring it back." 

"Tomorrow then, after school?" Max asked as they started to walk up the beach. 

"Ya, sure." Tyson muttered, still staring at the card. 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

Tyson rolled over in his bed and looked at the red lights of his digital clock. "Auwwwww." he groaned. The numbers 3:12 met him. "Why can't I sleep?" he sighed. 

The blue haired boy sat up and rubbed his left eye. The pale light of the crescent moon shone through the blue blind on his window. Tyson looked around and stood up. 

"This is not funny." Tyson sighed. "First the freaky dream, then all those flashes and the card out of no where." he said. "There's something wrong. I never thought something this paranormal would happen!" He slumped down into his bean-bag chair and turned on his tv, low. "Give me dark bit beasts, give me lunatics, give me evil bladers, give me computer bit beasts. JUST LET ME SLEEP!" He flipped the channel to the late news, he didn't know why, but he did. 

"And in other news," the announcer said. "There's been strange happenings in large museums, in Japan, USA, Great Britain and Russia today." 

Tyson gasped and leaned forward. He turned on the closed captioning, to make sure he didn't miss a thing. 

The announcer shuffled his papers and continued. "It seems all of the ancient Beyblade displays have been destroyed over night. All papers, statues etc. have been moved, broken or stolen in the past day. If anyone has any information about this crimes, please call your local authorities." 

Tyson sat back. "Wow." he whispered. "It seems the whole Beyblading world has been turned on it's head." 

"And another flash for you late watchers," the reporters said, "A young boy has gone missing from a local orphanage two days ago. Please if you have seen his boy please call 1-800-555-SAVE. Here's the latest photo." The screen darkened, then Tyson saw the same boy on the card. The same pale skin, the same platinum blonde hair and the same cold grey eyes. 

"NO WAY!" Tyson exclaimed, then quickly put his hands over his mouth. He put the tv on mute to make sure there was no sounds coming from the other rooms. He exhaled and pushed mute off. 

The news did it's ending cue and the commercial came on; some advertisement for a new reality show-- The Average Jane. 

Tyson closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. "This is nuts." 

BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*BEYBLADE*

"It seems all of the ancient Beyblade displays have been destroyed over night. All papers, statues etc. have been moved, broken or stolen in the past day. If anyone has any information about this crimes, please call your local authorities." 

Kai sat slumped on his couch, watching the 3 o'clock news. 

"Hmf." He said. "Why someone would do that is beyond me. What more can be found with that old junk?" He laughed to himself, flipping the channel. 

Kai suddenly narrowed his eyes, His Beyblade was clicking in its drawer. He looked over to his desk. "Huh?" The boy stood up and opened his desk drawer. 

Dranzer rolled and clicked, glowing blue. 

Kai jumped back. "What the hell?" he gasped. 

Dranzer jumped and clicked again. It continued rolling in circles on its side. 

Kai slowly reached out and touched his Beyblade, it stopped spinning around, so he picked it up. 'What was that?' he thought. 

Then he saw flashed, frozen scenes; a boy being kidnaped, a picture of a orphanage, a man with a shadowed face, a little girl sitting along on some cold steps crying, Tyson arguing with Max Dragoon and Dranzer fighting, Raye with misted eyes standing alone in the rain as a silhouette of Dredger flew around Raye started to laughed evilly. 

Kai threw Dranzer away from him, the boy fell on the floor gasping. "That was not cool. Something's up. . . . again." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Reviews make me feel loved. :) special note: don't sue me. :( I don't own Bey Blade and I made up Average Jane AND the phone number. ....... but that's all obvious isn't it :P

  
  



End file.
